1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projection devices and, particularly, to a projection device having a brightness adjustment function and a method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, projection devices such as projectors are usually connected to an image output device, such as a video tape recorder or a VCD player. When the projection device projects images onto a projection surface in a room that is not dark enough, the images may look washed out.